In a New World
by IamthenewMerlin
Summary: Gwaine is sent to the DC Universe by Kryptonite, just before her Earth was destroyed by the metor shower that brought Clark Kent to Earth. AU, Lex is a junior in Smallville High. possibly some occ, idk...


Chapter One

The wind was fierce. I could barely take a breath as the rush stole whatever I could breathe. Black spots robbed my vision, and I could no longer see the blue of the ocean. A minute of this, and then the wind stopped. I dropped to the ground, sucking in the air. As I refilled my aching lungs, I realized the air smelt and tasted different. There was no salt. I blinked, my vision returning. I stood up slowly, as I looked around.

"I'm not in Hawaii anymore." I said, looking up at the stereotypical red barn.

I brushed my hair out of my face, fixing my baseball cap. I picked up my bag, that seemed to have followed me, and ran for the yellow house. I knocked on the door, loudly, shaking my hand when it began to hurt. The door swung open to reveal a red headed woman.

"Can I help you?"She asked, sweetly, drying her hands on a wash cloth.

"I hope so." I said.

"Mom, we're back!" Someone called from the kitchen. I sipped my lemon and honey tea, nervously. Martha Kent stood up from her seat next to me on the couch.

"In here!" She called. A tall dark haired teen and a dark blonde man walked in, smiling. Their smiles dropped in confusion when they saw me. I didn't say anything, because I was recovering from shock.

"Who's this, Martha?" The man asked.

"Gwaine Burlak. She, well, it's a long story." Martha looked at me. I stood up, placing my mug down and offered my hand.

"Hi, I think I traveled through Universes and landed in your drive way." I deadpanned. "It might have to do with the metor rocks."

The boys looked at Mrs. Kent. I dropped my hand.

"We tried every number on her phone, using our phone. They were all numbers that were not in use, or someone else picked. She called her mom's work, but no one she knew ever worked there, same for her grandmother's work. None of her family or friends exist. She shouldn't." Mrs. Kent explained. "She said she touched a green rock before coming here in a small tornado."

"That metor shower you guys had, I think we had it in my universe, but my Earth couldn't withstand the force. I think, while I teleported, that metor shower tore apart my Earth. Even if I could go back, which I doubt, I won't be able to live there. It would be a wasteland." I explained. "I have no where to go."

The adults shared a look.

"Clark, why don't you go show Gwaine around. Your mom and I need to talk." Mr. Kent, I assumed, said. The teen, Clark, nodded, and I folloelwed Clark through the kitchen and out to the driveway.

"I'm Clark." He said, I nodded, pulling my hat back over my short black hair. I had taken it off inside the house. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." I said. I was almost as tall as he was. He smiled.

"So am I." He said. We started walking to the barn. "Are you going to high school next month?"

"Depends. If I have a place to live next month. I hope I can go though." I said. "I have to do my best in school. I want to be in the FBI."

"Really?" Clark asked, as we walked into the barn and up to a loft. "Why?"

I shrugged, looking around.

"Nice loft." I said. Clark smiled.

"Thanks." He said. I sat on the couch. "Do you think my parents will let you stay?"

I frowned up at him. He was leaning against a desk.

"Why would they?" I asked. "I'm just some girl who appeared in your driveway."

"Well, you have nowhere else to go, why not here?" Clark shrugged. "I think you'd like it here."

Clark was right. The Kents decided to adopt me. The next month consisted of signing papers and making a place for me. I made good friends with Clark's friends, Chloe and Pete. I was also told the Kent Family Secret, as I called it. I wasn't surprised that Clark had powers. It just sort of made sense. Then came the first day of high school.

I was afraid. During the first month with my new family, I had barely left Clark's side. I felt safe next to him and didn't want him to leave me. Mom and Dad, as they insisted me to call them, explained this to the principal, who understood. I was in every class Clark was. Chloe even let me write a small section in the newspaper so I wouldn't be bored while Clark was working. Clark didn't seem to mind. He looked after me. Once, while we were in Metropolis for some paper signing, I got lost in the crowds and couldn't find Clark. Once he realized I wasn't at his side, he had freaked. He shouted my name until he found me standing next to a building called the Daily Planet, tears streaming down from my eyes. I was so scared. Mom says that it could just be the shock of losing everyone I ever knew, so I had latched on somebody. I didn't care. Clark was now my brother and I didn't want him to leave.

"So, how was your art class?" Clark asked. Art was the only class I wasn't with Clark, because we had different lunch times.

"The teacher seemed a little weird. I think he belongs on Chloe's wall of Weird." I scrunched up my nose. Mr. Tate freaked me out. "He kept yelling about quality or something."

Clark laughed and we stopped to take a break at the middle of the bridge. It was my favorite spot. We had left our bags in our lockers, because we had no homework.

"Sorry you can't try out for football, Clark." I said, leaning on the bridge.

"It's fine." Clark said. He rested his arms on the railing, looking at the water.

"Hey, you can help me train for track!" I grinned. Clark smiled. "Maybe I'll be as fast as you someday!"

"Doubt it." Clark snorted.

"Well, -Clark!" I broke off as a car spun out of control and towards us.

Clark turned and took immediate action. He pulled me close and held me tight, then the car collided. Clark's body sheltered me as we broke through the railing. There was a moment where we were just falling and I felt weightless. Then we hit the water and Clark let go of me. He pushed me up toward the surface.

I gasped when I broke the surface. I swan, badly, to the shore. I made a mental note to ask Clark to teach me how to swim. I reached the shore and tore off my hoodie. It was freezing and the jacket was making it worse. I had lost a shoe in the water. I took off my other shoe, because it was annoying. I tried to remember what I've heard of hypothermia, but couldn't concentrate.

"Clark!" I called.

As if by just the sound of his name, his head broke the surface. He was dragging somebody up with him. He swan toward me and I helped him with the teen. Clark laid him down. The bald teen coughed up water.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked me, as he pulled me to him for a hug. I nodded into his chest, holding back my tears. The teen looked up at us and I looked at him while Clark checked me over for injuries.

"Clark, I'm fine. Sir, are you alright?" I pushed Clark slightly to look at the man. He was in a business suit. The teen nodded and I heard sirens headed this way. "I'm Gwaine Kent, what's your name?"

I wasn't as curious as to trying to see if he was alright. I wanted to make sure he didn't get a concussion or something.

"Lex Luther." The teen said, starting to get up. I pushed him back down.

"Don't get up. You might have a serious injury or something. What year is it?"

"2002." Lex sounded confused, giving my brother a questioning look.

"Where are we?" I asked, folding my hoodie and placing it under his head.

"Smallville, Kansas." My brother stifled a laugh. I was in nurse mode.

"Um, Clark what else should I do?" I looked at him.

"Wait for an ambulance to come. You know those sheets they hand out during health don't need to be read." Clark grinned.

"Well, Mr. Tate was boring. And you read them." I gave him a fake looked at Lex. "Sorry, Mr. Luther. This is my brother Clark."

The ambulance, which I just noticed, drove slowly down the rough terrain to us. While Clark and I waited for Dad, we were checked over. Clark was fine, and given a blanket. I had a bruise forming from the railing. I had twisted my ankle on a root when I was walking over to the ambulance. Lex had a mild concussion and I was thanked for making sure he didn't get up and doing those tests. He could have had a neck injury. Lex thanked Clark for saving his life. I heard a truck and knew Dad was here. I stayed at the ambulance, an ice pack on my ankle.

"Clark, Gwaine!" Dad rushed over. Clark stood up.

"I'm fine, Gwaine has a bruise and a twisted ankle." Clark said. I smiled up at Dad. "The ankle wasn't his fault, Gwaine was being clumsy."

"Don't be mad at him, please, Dad. It's nothing serious." I said. Dad looked at Lex. "It was just an accident, besides, he got hurt worse."

"Let's just get home. Your mother is worried." Dad said. I stood up and followed Clark towards the car with barely even a limp.

"Mr. Kent, I'm sorry, is there anyway I can repay you." Lex blurted. I looked at Dad to see what he said.

"Drive slower." Dad said.

The next day, a new truck was in the driveway. I ignored it, because I didn't like cars, and Dad said it was just like silence money. I was in the loft while Clark was talking to Dad, but ran down when I heard the shredding machine malfunctioning. I saw Clark's arm in it.

"Clark!" I screamed. I ran over to him. He looked at me, startled. He pulled his hand out, and it was fine. I crushed him with a hug anyways and then hit his chest with my fist.

"Don't do that!" I said. Dad turned off the machine. Clark pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine." He said. I glared at him, then sighed, waving him on to continue his conversation with Dad. I sat against the barn wall while Dad and Clark argued. I messed with a twig, daydreaming about my old family. My other brothers wouldn't care if they scared me, I didn't even live with them. The Kent family, my new family, was a real family. They cared.

I snapped out of dream mode when I saw Clark leaving the barn and hurried after him.

"I'm going to return the truck." Clark said. I nodded, following him to sit in the passenger seat. Every time he said he was going somewhere he meant we. I didn't care that it was a long walk from the Luther Mansion. I wasn't letting Clark out of my sight.

The ride was quiet. Halfway, Clark sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine. I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to prove a point to Dad." He said. I looked at him.

"It's fine. Just tell me the next time you do that. What if a metor rock was nearby?" I said. Clark nodded. We smiled.

Clark talked to Lex and I looked around. The mansion was beautiful. I looked at the paintings and the carvings, but glanced back at Clark every minute or so. Once I got bored, I returned to Clark's side.

"How's your ankle?" Lex asked.

"It's fine. I've had worse. You should have seen Dad's reaction when I said I wanted to join track. I probably should have told him my stories of sprained ankles and broken toes after I asked." I grinned and Clark laughed. Lex looked confused. "I was adopted last month."

"Really? You all act so close." Lex said, surprised. I shrugged.

"Clark was my brother even before the adoption. We know everything about each other too." I said. "So, what are you doing in Smallville?"

"My dad sent me to look over the company here and to finish my last two years of high school." Lex said. I grinned.

"We started high school this year! Are you going to the game tonight?" I asked. "What lunch do you have?"

"I might go and I have first lunch." Lex smiled at my hyperness.

"I do, too!" I said. Clark chuckled.

"You might have classes with each other too. Gwaine is a little genius." Clark grinned, explaining to Lex.

"Only in English, Science, and Math. I hate social studies. It's so boring." I said. "The principal is only letting me stay in Clark's classes for a week. I'm ahead of Clark."

"Wow." Lex said. Clark nodded.

"You should see her study. It's so creepy how still she is." Clark shivered. I laughed.

Clark and I ended up going to the game. The students were talking about some murders. I was busy, so I hadn't noticed. I did, but I was studying. I had gone with Clark while he investigated, but I was working on science work. I walked with Clark towards the bleachers. I maneuvered easily through the crowd and saw a chilli dog stand. I turned to ask Clark if we could get some, but I couldn't find him.

My heart stopped. It was Metropolis all over again. I took a step back, looking around for Clark. I bumped into somebody.

"S-sorry." I stammered, turning to see who I bumped into. "Lex!"

I threw my arms around him with a hug. I was shaking.

"Gwaine? Where's Clark...are you alright?" Lex pulled away to look at my face. I was shaking like a leaf, and trying not to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Clark." I said. "He was withme an now he's not."

Lex's lips pursed. I guess Clark told Lex about my attachment to him. Lex took my hand and led me out of the crowd, searching. We asked a few people and one said something about a scarecrow. I was confused. What scarecrow?

"Maybe he's in the corn fields." I said. I hurried to the back door of the school. Lex stopped to ask somebody what the scarecrow was. I made it to the edge of the cornfield, but stopped. It was dark. Lex ran to catch up with me.

"Gwaine, wait for me at the school, I'll get Clark." Lex said. I frowned. "I promise I'll be right back."

I nodded and he ran into the corn stalks. I stood there for a minute, then walked back to the school and sat next to the truck. Clark had parked in the back.

After five minutes, I saw lightning flash, but no clouds. A teen walked toward the school. I remembered what Clark said about the murders. They were all killed by electricity. Lightning is electrically. This teen had lightning dancing on his finger tips. I jumped up. This was the killer.

"Hey, stop!" I shouted, moving to be in his way.

"This has nothing to do with you." He said. I glared.

"I'm not letting you hurt anybody else." I snapped. He laughed, moving to walk around me. My fist snapped back and punched him.

He stumbled back, holding his nose. I shook my hand. That hurt. He glared at me. I glared back.

"You little..." He started.

"Gwaine!" I heard Clark shout. I looked at the cornfield to see him standing there. In my moment of distraction, I felt a zap and I flew back and hit the wall.

"Lex, stay with Gwaine!" I heard Clark yell. Someone ran over and helped me lay down. Something soft was put under my head. The hand lingered for a second. I heard a curse.

"Lex?" I blinked, trying to clear my vision. Lex's face came into view.

"Try to stay awake, you might have a concussion." Lex said. I blinked.

"Whoa, Deja'vu." I said. Lex chuckled.

"Do you remember the tests? Because, I don't." Lex laughed.

"My name's Gwaine Kent, we're in Smallville, Kansas, and it's 2002." I yawned. "I think I have two brothers."

"Who?" Lex frowned.

"You 'n Clark."My voice was starting to slur. "I think you should call an ambulance."

"I did that." Lex smiled.

"'Mkay, cuz I'm gonna sleep now." I said.

"Don't fall asleep!" Lex said, worried. His face blurred and I blacked out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I opened my eyes to blinding white. I looked to my left to see a heart moniter beeping. I sat up, slowly. I was alone.

"Clark? Lex?" I called outwith a raspy voice. I saw a cup of water and took it. After the drink, I tried again. "Hello? Clark, Lex?"

The door opened and both ran to my side.

"Are you alright?" Lex asked. I frowned. Then punched Clark.

"What was that for?" Clark asked, surprised.

"You left me." I glared. Lex smothered a smile. I punched him too.

"Ow! What did I do?" Lex asked.

"You left me too." I said. Clark laughed.

"I don't know if I should be happy that she's better, or scared." He said. I grinned.

"What happened to lightning dude?" I asked, suddenly. Lex grinned.

"He was locked away. You know, I thought you'd be more worried that you missed four days of school." He said.

"What?! Ohmygod, I missed school?!" I yelled.

"You had to tell her." Clark said, shaking his head, still One

The wind was fierce. I could barely take a breath as the rush stole whatever I could breathe. Black spots robbed my vision, and I could no longer see the blue of the ocean. A minute of this, and then the wind stopped. I dropped to the ground, sucking in the air. As I refilled my aching lungs, I realized the air smelt and tasted different. There was no salt. I blinked, my vision returning. I stood up slowly, as I looked around. "I'm not in Hawaii anymore." I said, looking up at the stereotypical red barn.

I brushed my hair out of my face, fixing my baseball cap. I picked up my bag, that seemed to have followed me, and ran for the yellow house. I knocked on the door, loudly, shaking my hand when it began to hurt. The door swung open to reveal a red headed woman.

"Can I help you?"She asked, sweetly, drying her hands on a wash cloth.

"I hope so." I said.

"Mom, we're back!" Someone called from the kitchen. I sipped my lemon and honey tea, nervously. Martha Kent stood up from her seat next to me on the couch.

"In here!" She called. A tall dark haired teen and a dark blonde man walked in, smiling. Their smiles dropped in confusion when they saw me. I didn't say anything, because I was recovering from shock.

"Who's this, Martha?" The man asked.

"Gwaine Burlak. She, well, it's a long story." Martha looked at me. I stood up, placing my mug down and offered my hand.

"Hi, I think I traveled through Universes and landed in your drive way." I deadpanned. "It might have to do with the metor rocks."

The boys looked at Mrs. Kent. I dropped my hand.

"We tried every number on her phone, using our phone. They were all numbers that were not in use, or someone else picked. She called her mom's work, but no one she knew ever worked there, same for her grandmother's work. None of her family or friends exist. She shouldn't." Mrs. Kent explained. "She said she touched a green rock before coming here in a small tornado."

"That metor shower you guys had, I think we had it in my universe, but my Earth couldn't withstand the force. I think, while I teleported, that metor shower tore apart my Earth. Even if I could go back, which I doubt, I won't be able to live there. It would be a wasteland." I explained. "I have no where to go."

The adults shared a look.

"Clark, why don't you go show Gwaine around. Your mom and I need to talk." Mr. Kent, I assumed, said. The teen, Clark, nodded, and I folloelwed Clark through the kitchen and out to the driveway.

"I'm Clark." He said, I nodded, pulling my hat back over my short black hair. I had taken it off inside the house. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." I said. I was almost as tall as he was. He smiled.

"So am I." He said. We started walking to the barn. "Are you going to high school next month?"

"Depends. If I have a place to live next month. I hope I can go though." I said. "I have to do my best in school. I want to be in the FBI."

"Really?" Clark asked, as we walked into the barn and up to a loft. "Why?"

I shrugged, looking around.

"Nice loft." I said. Clark smiled.

"Thanks." He said. I sat on the couch. "Do you think my parents will let you stay?"

I frowned up at him. He was leaning against a desk.

"Why would they?" I asked. "I'm just some girl who appeared in your driveway."

"Well, you have nowhere else to go, why not here?" Clark shrugged. "I think you'd like it here."

Clark was right. The Kents decided to adopt me. The next month consisted of signing papers and making a place for me. I made good friends with Clark's friends, Chloe and Pete. I was also told the Kent Family Secret, as I called it. I wasn't surprised that Clark had powers. It just sort of made sense. Then came the first day of high school.

I was afraid. During the first month with my new family, I had barely left Clark's side. I felt safe next to him and didn't want him to leave me. Mom and Dad, as they insisted me to call them, explained this to the principal, who understood. I was in every class Clark was. Chloe even let me write a small section in the newspaper so I wouldn't be bored while Clark was working. Clark didn't seem to mind. He looked after me. Once, while we were in Metropolis for some paper signing, I got lost in the crowds and couldn't find Clark. Once he realized I wasn't at his side, he had freaked. He shouted my name until he found me standing next to a building called the Daily Planet, tears streaming down from my eyes. I was so scared. Mom says that it could just be the shock of losing everyone I ever knew, so I had latched on somebody. I didn't care. Clark was now my brother and I didn't want him to leave.

"So, how was your art class?" Clark asked. Art was the only class I wasn't with Clark, because we had different lunch times.

"The teacher seemed a little weird. I think he belongs on Chloe's wall of Weird." I scrunched up my nose. Mr. Tate freaked me out. "He kept yelling about quality or something."

Clark laughed and we stopped to take a break at the middle of the bridge. It was my favorite spot. We had left our bags in our lockers, because we had no homework.

"Sorry you can't try out for football, Clark." I said, leaning on the bridge.

"It's fine." Clark said. He rested his arms on the railing, looking at the water.

"Hey, you can help me train for track!" I grinned. Clark smiled. "Maybe I'll be as fast as you someday!"

"Doubt it." Clark snorted.

"Well, -Clark!" I broke off as a car spun out of control and towards us.

Clark turned and took immediate action. He pulled me close and held me tight, then the car collided. Clark's body sheltered me as we broke through the railing. There was a moment where we were just falling and I felt weightless. Then we hit the water and Clark let go of me. He pushed me up toward the surface.

I gasped when I broke the surface. I swan, badly, to the shore. I made a mental note to ask Clark to teach me how to swim. I reached the shore and tore off my hoodie. It was freezing and the jacket was making it worse. I had lost a shoe in the water. I took off my other shoe, because it was annoying. I tried to remember what I've heard of hypothermia, but couldn't concentrate.

"Clark!" I called.

As if by just the sound of his name, his head broke the surface. He was dragging somebody up with him. He swan toward me and I helped him with the teen. Clark laid him down. The bald teen coughed up water.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked me, as he pulled me to him for a hug. I nodded into his chest, holding back my tears. The teen looked up at us and I looked at him while Clark checked me over for injuries.

"Clark, I'm fine. Sir, are you alright?" I pushed Clark slightly to look at the man. He was in a business suit. The teen nodded and I heard sirens headed this way. "I'm Gwaine Kent, what's your name?"

I wasn't as curious as to trying to see if he was alright. I wanted to make sure he didn't get a concussion or something.

"Lex Luther." The teen said, starting to get up. I pushed him back down.

"Don't get up. You might have a serious injury or something. What year is it?"

"2002." Lex sounded confused, giving my brother a questioning look.

"Where are we?" I asked, folding my hoodie and placing it under his head.

"Smallville, Kansas." My brother stifled a laugh. I was in nurse mode.

"Um, Clark what else should I do?" I looked at him.

"Wait for an ambulance to come. You know those sheets they hand out during health don't need to be read." Clark grinned.

"Well, Mr. Tate was boring. And you read them." I gave him a fake looked at Lex. "Sorry, Mr. Luther. This is my brother Clark."

The ambulance, which I just noticed, drove slowly down the rough terrain to us. While Clark and I waited for Dad, we were checked over. Clark was fine, and given a blanket. I had a bruise forming from the railing. I had twisted my ankle on a root when I was walking over to the ambulance. Lex had a mild concussion and I was thanked for making sure he didn't get up and doing those tests. He could have had a neck injury. Lex thanked Clark for saving his life. I heard a truck and knew Dad was here. I stayed at the ambulance, an ice pack on my ankle.

"Clark, Gwaine!" Dad rushed over. Clark stood up.

"I'm fine, Gwaine has a bruise and a twisted ankle." Clark said. I smiled up at Dad. "The ankle wasn't his fault, Gwaine was being clumsy."

"Don't be mad at him, please, Dad. It's nothing serious." I said. Dad looked at Lex. "It was just an accident, besides, he got hurt worse."

"Let's just get home. Your mother is worried." Dad said. I stood up and followed Clark towards the car with barely even a limp.

"Mr. Kent, I'm sorry, is there anyway I can repay you." Lex blurted. I looked at Dad to see what he said.

"Drive slower." Dad said.

The next day, a new truck was in the driveway. I ignored it, because I didn't like cars, and Dad said it was just like silence money. I was in the loft while Clark was talking to Dad, but ran down when I heard the shredding machine malfunctioning. I saw Clark's arm in it.

"Clark!" I screamed. I ran over to him. He looked at me, startled. He pulled his hand out, and it was fine. I crushed him with a hug anyways and then hit his chest with my fist.

"Don't do that!" I said. Dad turned off the machine. Clark pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine." He said. I glared at him, then sighed, waving him on to continue his conversation with Dad. I sat against the barn wall while Dad and Clark argued. I messed with a twig, daydreaming about my old family. My other brothers wouldn't care if they scared me, I didn't even live with them. The Kent family, my new family, was a real family. They cared.

I snapped out of dream mode when I saw Clark leaving the barn and hurried after him.

"I'm going to return the truck." Clark said. I nodded, following him to sit in the passenger seat. Every time he said he was going somewhere he meant we. I didn't care that it was a long walk from the Luther Mansion. I wasn't letting Clark out of my sight.

The ride was quiet. Halfway, Clark sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine. I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to prove a point to Dad." He said. I looked at him.

"It's fine. Just tell me the next time you do that. What if a metor rock was nearby?" I said. Clark nodded. We smiled.

Clark talked to Lex and I looked around. The mansion was beautiful. I looked at the paintings and the carvings, but glanced back at Clark every minute or so. Once I got bored, I returned to Clark's side.

"How's your ankle?" Lex asked.

"It's fine. I've had worse. You should have seen Dad's reaction when I said I wanted to join track. I probably should have told him my stories of sprained ankles and broken toes after I asked." I grinned and Clark laughed. Lex looked confused. "I was adopted last month."

"Really? You all act so close." Lex said, surprised. I shrugged.

"Clark was my brother even before the adoption. We know everything about each other too." I said. "So, what are you doing in Smallville?"

"My dad sent me to look over the company here and to finish my last two years of high school." Lex said. I grinned.

"We started high school this year! Are you going to the game tonight?" I asked. "What lunch do you have?"

"I might go and I have first lunch." Lex smiled at my hyperness.

"I do, too!" I said. Clark chuckled.

"You might have classes with each other too. Gwaine is a little genius." Clark grinned, explaining to Lex.

"Only in English, Science, and Math. I hate social studies. It's so boring." I said. "The principal is only letting me stay in Clark's classes for a week. I'm ahead of Clark."

"Wow." Lex said. Clark nodded.

"You should see her study. It's so creepy how still she is." Clark shivered. I laughed.

Clark and I ended up going to the game. The students were talking about some murders. I was busy, so I hadn't noticed. I did, but I was studying. I had gone with Clark while he investigated, but I was working on science work. I walked with Clark towards the bleachers. I maneuvered easily through the crowd and saw a chilli dog stand. I turned to ask Clark if we could get some, but I couldn't find him.

My heart stopped. It was Metropolis all over again. I took a step back, looking around for Clark. I bumped into somebody.

"S-sorry." I stammered, turning to see who I bumped into. "Lex!"

I threw my arms around him with a hug. I was shaking.

"Gwaine? Where's Clark...are you alright?" Lex pulled away to look at my face. I was shaking like a leaf, and trying not to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Clark." I said. "He was withme an now he's not."

Lex's lips pursed. I guess Clark told Lex about my attachment to him. Lex took my hand and led me out of the crowd, searching. We asked a few people and one said something about a scarecrow. I was confused. What scarecrow?

"Maybe he's in the corn fields." I said. I hurried to the back door of the school. Lex stopped to ask somebody what the scarecrow was. I made it to the edge of the cornfield, but stopped. It was dark. Lex ran to catch up with me.

"Gwaine, wait for me at the school, I'll get Clark." Lex said. I frowned. "I promise I'll be right back."

I nodded and he ran into the corn stalks. I stood there for a minute, then walked back to the school and sat next to the truck. Clark had parked in the back.

After five minutes, I saw lightning flash, but no clouds. A teen walked toward the school. I remembered what Clark said about the murders. They were all killed by electricity. Lightning is electrically. This teen had lightning dancing on his finger tips. I jumped up. This was the killer.

"Hey, stop!" I shouted, moving to be in his way.

"This has nothing to do with you." He said. I glared.

"I'm not letting you hurt anybody else." I snapped. He laughed, moving to walk around me. My fist snapped back and punched him.

He stumbled back, holding his nose. I shook my hand. That hurt. He glared at me. I glared back.

"You little..." He started.

"Gwaine!" I heard Clark shout. I looked at the cornfield to see him standing there. In my moment of distraction, I felt a zap and I flew back and hit the wall.

"Lex, stay with Gwaine!" I heard Clark yell. Someone ran over and helped me lay down. Something soft was put under my head. The hand lingered for a second. I heard a curse.

"Lex?" I blinked, trying to clear my vision. Lex's face came into view.

"Try to stay awake, you might have a concussion." Lex said. I blinked.

"Whoa, Deja'vu." I said. Lex chuckled.

"Do you remember the tests? Because, I don't." Lex laughed.

"My name's Gwaine Kent, we're in Smallville, Kansas, and it's 2002." I yawned. "I think I have two brothers."

"Who?" Lex frowned.

"You 'n Clark."My voice was starting to slur. "I think you should call an ambulance."

"I did that." Lex smiled.

"'Mkay, cuz I'm gonna sleep now." I said.

"Don't fall asleep!" Lex said, worried. His face blurred and I blacked out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I opened my eyes to blinding white. I looked to my left to see a heart moniter beeping. I sat up, slowly. I was alone.

"Clark? Lex?" I called outwith a raspy voice. I saw a cup of water and took it. After the drink, I tried again. "Hello? Clark, Lex?"

The door opened and both ran to my side.

"Are you alright?" Lex asked. I frowned. Then punched Clark.

"What was that for?" Clark asked, surprised.

"You left me." I glared. Lex smothered a smile. I punched him too.

"Ow! What did I do?" Lex asked.

"You left me too." I said. Clark laughed.

"I don't know if I should be happy that she's better, or scared." He said. I grinned.

"What happened to lightning dude?" I asked, suddenly. Lex grinned.

"He was locked away. You know, I thought you'd be more worried that you missed four days of school." He said.

"What?! Ohmygod, I missed school?!" I yelled.

"You had to tell her." Clark said, shaking his head, still smiling


End file.
